


Saving Grace

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, not canon, power reveal, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You've managed to keep your powers a secret from Peter until he really need you





	Saving Grace

You'd known Peter for over a year now and the two of you had actually grown pretty close. You told each other nearly everything, nearly. You knew he was Spider-Man but that was mostly because he's not subtle, especially around his friends. But, you did know almost everything else because Peter just shared his life with you and you did him. He knew you inside out beside one major detail. He didn't know you could manipulate the weather.

It's something you've always been able to do. It wasn't always easy of course. It took you years to gain even a little bit of control and you're still struggling sometimes but it's getting better. That's part of why you've kept it a secret. Although, one major person knows. Tony Stark. Of course he knows. He caught you once, trying to figure out lightning. You were way outside of the city but of course, Tony Stark had to find out what was going on. He's since took you under his wing, said it would be called the Stark Internship.

That's how it all started and how you met Peter. He told you he believed you when you said this Stark Internship was real and you were actually interning under Tony in the lab. You were like him, an engineer, innovator. That's all it was. And you believed Peter when he said his internship was grunt work to help get into MIT.

Peter had no idea what you could do. At least, you didn't think he knew. He didn't know for sure. His spidey senses said there was more but he never pushed but now he wished he would have because now you're on a different planet with him. If you were just to work in the lab with Tony, you shouldn't be on this planet and he has no idea what you're doing here.

"And what do you do?" Quill asks, looking to you as you stood in a circle.

You looked to Peter and back to Quill. "I'll cover Peter." You offer, avoiding the question.

"That's great. Really, awesome but you know what would really be great? Knowing what you can do s-"

"They're fine." Tony cuts him off. "Watch out for Parker and help where you can." Tony nods to you.

"Got it." You nod with a smile and look to Peter. "Be careful."

"You should be careful." Peter says softly, his brows furrowed with worry.

"I got it." You smirk and look back to the group.

"Well, we should probably move. He'll be coming." Quill says and the all of you disperse to different areas in preparation.

"W-what can you do?" Peter asks as you two walk side by side.

"Guess you'll find out." You chuckle.

"Come on." He nudges you with his shoulder.

"Maybe I can't do anything and I just exist to use my own suit to save your reckless ass." You smirk and just as you do so, Thanos comes out of nowhere, closer to where Quill stood. "Showtime." You say as Peter's mask starts to cover his face.

"Be careful." Peter says and his voice is already etched in worry as he starts to move according to Quill's plan.

You stand your position and watch as Peter makes his way over ready to swing in at the right time. Everything came down to timing and it really was lucky that you ran into Quill and the other Guardians since they knew about Thanos, more than any of you did. Quill's plan was your only hope of not only defeating him but making it out with as few of casualties as possible.

Peter swings in, kicking Thanos in the face just as Thanos pushed Quill away, tossing him a few yards away and you knew Peter would need backup. You moved quickly to get closer, making sure to never let your eyes leave the sight. Just as Thanos grabbed Peter's neck and was ready to slam him into the ground, you were right behind him, your hands up and coming down in a swift movement. Lightning struck the titan and he grunted in pain, releasing Peter.

"Yeah? Some big guy picking on a spider? Come fight someone with a bit more under their sleeve!" You taunt, having more lightning strike down to Thanos as he started to come towards you.

You backed up, pulling lightning as fast as you could but it wasn't slowing him down. He was quicker than you, very quick but, he wasn't quicker than Queens' Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Just as Thanos was about to grab you, Peter swung in front of you and grabbed you, your arms wrapping him in a quick movement.

"Gotcha." Peter says as you're moved further away from Thanos. Tony and Strange now taking over. "You okay?" Peter asks once the two of you have your feet planted.

"Fine." You shake your head. "You? He got you into the ground pretty good." Your hands are on his arms, the iron spider-suit cold beneath your touch.

"Yeah, yeah fine thanks to you. You saved me." Peter says in a quick breath. "Uh...you-you can control the weather?"

"Yeah, that's the thing I can do. More than an engineer." You smirk. "Looks like they need help, ready?" You look to Tony and Strange who were now being joined by Mantis, Quill, and Drax.

"Ready." Peter says with a nod.

You give Peter a quick hug before he could swing back into action. "I got your back. Be careful."


End file.
